A Sacrifice For Peace
by LaraWinner
Summary: Relena reflects on choices she made in the past and present.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own gundam wing or any of its characters. I don't even own my car so don't sue me*_*

# A Sacrifice For Peace

**BY:**Lara_Winner

Relena watched as the glow of fire played across the night sky. The Mobile Dolls were destroying the world once again. All she had worked for, given her blood for was crumbling around her as she watched helplessly.But there was one thing she could do. She refused to surrender her ideals.

In the end it would come down to one thing, the same thing that her father had chosen and the same thing the Peacecrafts had chosen. She would be the martyr this new war demanded. Her death would hail the start of more bloodshed and more innocent deaths for peace. But why should it bother her, she wouldn't be around to see it. Tonight would determine the future. 

She smiled at the irony of the situation. The people wanted another war. It was that simple. Her life belonged to the masses. They controlled her fate and she accepted that. Her sadness wasn't about her fate but the fate of her friends. They had given their lives to the cause too. Only now they would have to chance death once again to appease the people. She wished her blood could be enough but she knew the harsh truth. There was no such thing as peace. All that existed was the calm before the next storm. If the Gundams succeeded how long would it be before the next war. How long before their blood, sweat and tears were all in vain again?

She blinked as tears of frustration filled her eyes. She had accepted her fate years ago when as a child she chose to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. But they had never had the choice. Even now as she watched the sky light up with the gunfire of battle they were fighting for her dream of peace. She had spoken to Heero just the other day. Almost detached he had told her he planned to fight again. She knew he would, just as she knew the others would follow his lead. It was their passion to do all they could to find stability for the people who refused to accept it.

It had been eight years since the Eve Wars. The memories seemed like only yesterday. Everyone had thought things had finally changed for the better but obviously it was just elusion. Things would never change and she should have realized that. But even in her darkest hours of doubt the people had always been her first priority.

Now it would be no different. The battle would continue, never ending. The blood of millions would stain the earth and the innocent would suffer the wrath of war once again.She knew the importance of her decision. She knew the importance to the pilots' choice to fight. The people needed their symbols to keep their strength. They needed to be reminded just what the real meaning was to all the chaos. Her death would bring that meaning to its full potential. 

It was all her fault the world was in the position it was in now. Her ideas of pacifism had led to the destructions of all weapons leaving the earth defenseless. This newest threat could have been defeated before it had a chance had the earth been in a position to fight back. Now she had to watch with guilt as the very land she'd built her dreams on burned around her. This guilt would way on her soul forever.

They had been right when they had said fighting was the only way to achieve true peace. Her ideals had been completely childish and wrong. Now others were paying for her misconception. The thought tore her heart. She had never meant for this to happen. She had been so sure it would all work out but she'd been wrong. She couldn't change the past now but she could certainly take the correct step for the future.

She watched in growing sadness as the last defense was brought down and the Mobile Dolls approached the building. So this was it. She raised her head defiantly as they aimed their beam cannons on the office building. She flinched inwardly as the vid-phone on her desk came to life. She turned her head to the side to see the face of the man in command the enemy forces.

"This is your last chance Miss Dorlain. Do you surrender?" He asked impatiently.

"You know my mind and my answer." She said fearlessly.

She turned her eyes back to the window as the connection was terminated. She felt no fear as the Mobile Dolls fired their massive weapons. Closing her eyes her last though as the building disintegrated around her was that the war end as quickly as it had begun. 

A.N.- I felt the need to kill someone, j/k. I was watching the episode where Heero had that hallucination in Epyon about Relena being blasted and I just thought what would she be thinking if that were really happening. This is just my opinion. Hope ya like it!!!!!!*_*


End file.
